


【盾铁】Wake me up.

by Dandan_lovespidey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandan_lovespidey/pseuds/Dandan_lovespidey
Summary: *如果老贾一直存在。*双语部分为歌词。





	【盾铁】Wake me up.

**Author's Note:**

> *如果老贾一直存在。  
> *双语部分为歌词。

Feeling my way through the darkness  
穿越黑暗，寻找我的方向  
Guided by a beating heart  
凭一颗跳动的心的指引  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
我不关心这场旅行会在哪里结束  
But I know where to start.  
但我知道它从哪里开始

Tony睁开双眼，他的世界成了一片黑色。这没什么，钢铁侠不需要双眼也是那个完美无缺的英雄，他的身边是柔软的织物，空气中弥漫着消毒水的气味，不知名的仪器发出嘀嘀的声音，应该是在医院。Tony舔舔嘴唇想要说话，干枯的喉咙却无法发出一点声音，房间里很安静，料想Pepper也不会舍不得给自己一个单人间，不过居然连个医生都没有，回头就投诉这家破医院去。

四处摸索的动作在指尖撞上了一个温软的躯体后猛然停下，布料相互摩擦的声音还有椅子倒地的脆响，Tony的指尖被包裹进温暖干燥的掌心，他动了动手指，这种逼人的热度，八成是Steve。

“Tony！你醒了！”

夹杂着喜悦的声音，Tony抽出手指点了点自己的嘴唇，很快就听到有些杂乱的脚步声，他知道Steve大约是在自己面前了，强壮的臂膀把他扶了起来，Steve还是一如既往地贴心，Tony靠着软绵绵的枕头，房间里安静下来，他猜Steve一定是端了水给自己。Tony睁大双眼试图寻找Steve的位置，他显然不会获得成功，沉闷的黑暗阻挡了他，他听到粗重的喘息声，冰凉的杯口靠上了他的嘴唇。

Tony就着杯子喝了几口，他清清嗓子终于找回了自己的声音：“Hey大兵，别抖个不停的。”

Steve也许是在整理情绪，他并没有立刻回答Tony。一只手握住Tony的手腕，他这才发现原来自己还在打点滴，难怪手臂凉飕飕的：“Steve？”

“Tony……”

可惜了，自己看不见，Tony无所谓般想着，听听，声音都颤抖了，不知道是不是已经红了眼眶要哭了。

紧接着，Tony就从乱七八糟的脚步声中捕捉到了那极富节奏感高跟鞋敲击地面的声响，嗯，完了。果然下一秒一个柔软的身体就扑了上来，甜美的香水味驱散了消毒水气味带来的不适感，Tony把脸埋在Pepper颈间狠狠呼吸了几下，或许是他的动作刺激了Pepper，脸颊被濡湿的感觉让Tony有些无措，无缘由的愧疚感瞬间将他淹没。

 

My life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
如果我还不睁开眼，时间就会从我手中流走  
Well its fine by me.  
但我觉得还不错哦

看起来Tony对于突然看不见这回事可以称得上是适应良好，他甚至能语气轻快地安慰Pepper。Tony并没有听从Pepper的建议，他可不希望自己的大厦里多出一条傻兮兮的金毛——就算Pepper再三解释导盲犬都是经过专业训练的也不行，拜托，难到经过专业训练的狗就会按时按点掉毛吗？

况且他已经拥有一个比金毛还要粘人的男朋友了。

Steve端着杯子坐在Tony身边，这是假期的第三天，他们俩推掉了所有的任务躲进Tony的海滨别墅，就像两只卯足了劲儿过冬的松鼠，在温暖的窝里储存上足够的食物，然后抱成一团准备度过这不知要延续多久的寒冬。

Tony这几天并没有什么不良反应，这很奇怪，一般人骤然间失去视觉（或是任何一种感觉）都会变得暴躁易怒，进而发展成抑郁、躁狂等，可是Tony全然没有这些反应，他甚至比以前更加温和了。Steve并不为此而安心，他甚至更加担忧起来，当Tony·Stark想要隐藏自己的时候，几乎没人能拆穿他——幸好只是几乎，幸好这些人里并不包括Steve。

Tony不再做实验，他总是让Jarvis放着音乐，或是打开电视听新闻，偶尔会在Steve的搀扶下跑到阳台上晒太阳，或是舒舒服服摊在躺椅上倾听大海的歌声。他甚至开始锻炼身体了，在Steve的陪同下，Tony开始尝试每天定时定点跑步，积灰多年的跑步机终于派上了用场。Jarvis和Dummy偷偷把咖啡机都收起来也没有被怒斥，Steve精心准备的各式沙拉也被老老实实吃完——唯一没被放弃的大概就是每天下午的甜点时间。

在露台上支一张桌子，撑起遮阳伞，放上两把躺椅，摆好纯正的英式红茶和白兰地，酥脆可口的黄油可可曲奇散发着微苦的香甜，冰镇过的西瓜被挖成小球放在盘子里，Tony和Steve就这样在露台上躺上小半天，凉爽的海风偶尔带来海鲜的腥味，这就决定了晚餐的菜肴了。

这样退休般安逸的生活持续了一周，Tony却并没有被Steve养胖。

平静的水面在一个夜晚支离破碎。

Steve通常都不会起夜，但这真的很神奇，就像是某种奇特的感应一样，他就这样无端睁开了双眼，头脑清醒，全然不似刚刚从深度睡眠中醒来的样子。他起身，浴室的亮光和身边空荡荡的床铺让他皱起眉头。Steve站在浴室门口，唰得拉开门，刺眼的灯光并没有刺痛他的双眼，站在鲜血中的人影却狠狠在他心上扎了一刀。

他两步冲过去，用力握住Tony的满是伤痕的双手，失控的力量让Tony哀叫一声扔下了手中的刀片，愤怒和悲痛将Steve投入苦涩的深渊，他想要怒吼，想要质问，却被Tony眼角的泪水夺取了声音，最终，只能抱紧了Tony。

Steve并没有指责Tony，也没发脾气。

这让Tony有些心虚。

黑暗让他的触觉更加敏锐，Steve带着茧子的手指拂过他的脸颊，擦掉了苦涩的泪水，深深浅浅的割伤被小心翼翼消毒包扎起来，Tony可以感受到Steve带着怒火的视线，却在被压进那个火热却颤抖着的胸膛时僵直了身体。

Steve用力抱住Tony，就像要把他嵌入自己的身体。

颈侧的濡湿让Tony有些惊慌，他张张嘴却发不出声，他想对Steve道歉，他该道歉的。

 

All this time I was finding myself  
我曾经一直在寻找我自己  
And I didn't know I was lost.  
而我竟在不知不觉中迷失了自我

“钢铁侠无所不能。”

Steve打横抱起Tony，随着声音震动的胸膛让Tony渐渐放松了身体，Tony笑了：

“对，钢铁侠无所不能。”

Steve愈加严厉起来，他加大了Tony的每日训练量，除了跑步以外，还加入了一些简单的健身项目，非得把Tony折腾地精疲力竭才住手。咖啡机彻底消失在别墅里，不过每天下午从厨房里飘出来的香甜气味变得更加多种多样了，下午茶的悠闲时光弥足珍贵，因为Steve擅自抽调了时间出来给Tony读报纸书籍，他们还拥有了专门的待客时间，聒噪的小蜘蛛是个相当不错的客人，总是能将Tony逗得前仰后合。

Steve总是非常感谢这个孩子的到来，尤其是在Peter一脸羞涩坦白了自己跟Deadpool的恋情时，已经整整半个月对工作和战甲只字不提的Tony第一次冲Jarvis发出了指令：

“Jar！给爸爸把弑神者装甲开出来！我要碾死那个臭不要脸的疯子！！！”

当然，Tony没能真的开着战甲去碾碎Deadpool。

但这是个好现象，Steve想着，至少Tony看起来并没有排斥曾经的生活，也去以后可以考虑偶尔把那个雇佣兵放进来几次。

Steve偶尔会觉得Tony比自己更像一只总是张开双翼护着崽子的老母鸡，这是真话，那群倒霉催的少年复仇者就是那群总是叽叽喳喳还不安分的小鸡仔。这可不是说美国队长对孩子有偏见，他只是，好吧，他就是对这群熊孩子有偏见。拜托，就算是美国队长也会有嫉妒心的好吗？Tony是他的男朋友，交往好多年的那种，现在好不容易有了合格的接班人，扔掉了超级英雄的包袱，这群熊孩子还总是跑来占用Tony的时间。

要不是Tony的情况有在逐渐变好，Steve觉得自己早就忍不下去把这群小捣蛋鬼打包扔回三栖航母去了。

 

Life's a game made for everyone  
人生就是一场游戏  
And love is the prize  
而爱就是奖励  
so wake me up when its all over  
当一切都结束的时候再叫醒我吧！

第六周，情况一直在好转。

Steve快速打发奶油，同时躲过了Tony试图凑上来偷吃的手指，Tony已经相当习惯于现在的生活了，他会在Steve在厨房里忙活时跟着Dummy跑进来捣乱，他们的目标有时是热腾腾的巧克力甜甜圈，有时是香浓可口的芝士龙虾，偶尔也会是Steve特制的果蔬汁。这给Steve带来了不少麻烦，Tony第一次自己跑进厨房时Steve吓得把可可粉倒了自己和Tony一身，之后他们洗了个鸳鸯浴，这可花费了不少时间。

今天要做草莓奶油蛋糕，Tony想了很久了，为此他努力了整整一周，嗯，各种意义上的努力。

Steve轻轻推开Tony贴过来的身子：“我可就做了这么一罐草莓酱，弄撒了就真的没了。”

Tony抿嘴，片刻后才叹气道：“好吧……Steve你总是这么小气。”

“这才不是小气。”Steve低头在Tony嘴角印上一个带着草莓香甜的吻，“乖乖跟着Dummy去客厅等我，等不及了就让Jarvis给你念念Miles他们又在学校闯了什么祸，相信我，没等你听完我就能把蛋糕做好。”

“好吧，”Tony耸肩拉住了Dummy的小爪子，“你说得对，我还真得听听那些小鬼又干了什么……”

Jarvis的声音非常不合时宜地插了进来：“Sir，Captain，Dr.Banner和Dr.Richards发起了通话请求。”

 

第八周，Tony躺在手术台上，他知道这里的灯光异常刺眼，可却什么都感受不到。

Steve握紧了Tony的手，他们已经毫无退路了，整整两个月，Tony的双眼并没有自愈的倾向，这是一次孤注一掷的手术，所有人都在为此努力。Bruce和Reed不眠不休研究了三天，他们预测了无数种情况，Pepper请来了世界顶尖的眼科专家，Rhodes已经准备好了最坏的方案。

“Steve，”Tony在注射麻药前开口了，“Wake me up.”

Steve在Tony的指尖亲吻：“My pleasure.”

 

第九周，海滨别墅。

Steve拉着Tony在沙发上坐好：“你准备好了吗？”

Tony咧嘴笑了，事到临头他却有种奇异的放松：“怎么，我可是一直等着你来吻醒的呢，my prince？”

Steve轻柔地拆掉绑住了Tony双眼的绷带，又立刻捂住了Tony还未睁开的双眼：“等一等，先适应一下。”

下一秒他用力吻住Tony的嘴唇，调开柔软的唇瓣，舔舐整齐的牙齿，然而含住那灵活的舌尖，Steve用力亲吻着Tony，知道两个人都气息不稳才分开。

Tony缓缓睁开双眼，并不热烈的阳光透过指缝钻进他的视野，一汪浅蓝的海水占据了他的世界，Steve的双眼还是如以前那样，温柔地占据了他的一切。

“Steve，谢谢你唤醒我。”Tony笑着拉开Steve的手掌，“还有……我爱你。”

“With pleasure, my love.”（荣幸之至，我的爱人。）

——END——


End file.
